falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Synth
Synth (short for synthetic humanoids also called androids or artificial humans) are a common term used to refer to biological and mechanical robots manufactured within the Institute laboratories. These range from skeletal early models, to those nearly indistinguishable from human beings save for small mechanical components in the brain.''Fallout 4'' loading screen hints: "Institute synths come in a variety of models, from the skeletal Gen 1 to the advanced Gen 3, which is indistinguishable from a human." They are found in the Capital Wasteland in 2277 and in the Commonwealth and the Island in 2287. Nomenclature :See also: Synth designation Both android and synth are technically correct terms, used interchangeably by the Institute to refer to its creation. The former term has been deprecated at Shaun's insistence, following the introduction of third generation models.The Institute terminals; Robotics Terminal, Synth vs.Android: "As production of our gen-3 synths continues apace, I would like to take this opportunity to formalize our categorization. The term android has been used interchangeably with synth for as long as the Institute has existed. And though some of our older residents may actually prefer android (Dr. Zimmer being a prime example), the term synth has always been more widely used. Today, our third generation creations are truly synthetic beings, so the designation synth seems more appropriate than ever. From here on in, I strongly prefer all official Institute records and correspondences use the term synth or synths. Let us remember our past, and appreciate the legacy of the android. But let us live for the future, and recognize the power of the synth. ''- Father"'' Synths are all issued a four character identification number when processed and assigned duties. It always begins with a letter, followed by a number, dash and two more letters. The precise system governing designations is unknown. The M prefix identifies a known infiltrator synth (M7-62)The Institute terminals; SRB Terminal, Infiltrator Unit: McDonough: "I'm starting to wonder if M7-62 (the Infiltrator unit "McDonough") hasn't begun to outlive its usefulness. Assuming the identity of Diamond City's mayor has provided us with invaluable intelligence over the years, but suspicions have only continued to mount. This latest incident - the publication of that newspaper article specifically calling McDonough's humanity into question - might just be the tipping point. I've spoken with Ayo, and we both agree - if the situation does become untenable, reclamation seems unfeasible. M7-62 was specifically engineered to mimic the actual human McDonough. As such, the unit's synthetic biology is that of someone overweight and grossly out of shape. A mem wipe would kill any psychological weaknesses attributed to self-perceived old age, but that body? Lost cause. The real irony here is that M7-62, in one of its dispatches back to the Institute, requested a future posting in the Coursers, citing loyalty and years of surface. And that request alone was evidence of enough self-awareness and independence to completely eliminate him from contention. Never mind the fact that he wouldn't even fit into the uniform. Determination: When and if M7-62's identity is eventually compromised, the unit is effectively decommissioned in-field. No reclamation. No Institute assistance. Given its relative age and physical condition (not to mention the danger inherent in an Infiltrator unit's discovery), further lifespan estimated at two weeks maximum. ''- Secord"'' and a synth that infiltrated the structures of the Brotherhood of Steel (M7-97). The only known constant is that X designates a Courser (though there's one with a Z prefix and another with an A).See synth designation for details. Background Synths have been manufactured by the Institute for decades, with the precise date when the first generation synths were fielded to the Commonwealth remains unknown; however, it was at a time when the Institute had not yet become the bogeyman of the region and were able to continue their work in relative peace. Further attempts to work peacefully with the native inhabitants of the Commonwealth eventually culminated in mutual mistrust that ended any possible relationship between the two entities quickly.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "Long ago, when the Institute created their first synths, they attempted to work peacefully with the people of the Commonwealth. Mutual mistrust ended that relationship quickly." By the 2170s, the first generation synths were no longer enough for the Institute's needs, and in order to overcome the limitations of limited and non-renewable materials, the Institute endeavored to create synthetic flesh, so that their creations could more safely traverse the above world. Research into this officially began in 2178 under the auspices of Doctor Frederick, on F.E.V. samples, despite the objections of some senior members of the BioScience division.FEV research notes Both women and men were abducted from the Commonwealth and submerged in the Institute's modified FEV, their mutations carefully tracked and extensively investigated. Successful mutations would be monitored to ensure survivability, then tagged and discarded.The Institute terminals; Terminal, Subject CM-153: "Baseline: Male, early 30s. Moderate overall health. Post-submersion results: Physical condition consistent with standard results. Mental acuity charting slightly higher than average. Subject Status: TAGGED, DISCARDED" The research was intended to produce effective synthetic organics, but it ground to a halt in March 2224, as the research team concluded that the organic synth project could not proceed despite perfecting two FEV strains for the project. Radiation-induced hereditary damage proved too much of an obstacle.FEV research notes Just three years later, in 2227, the organic synth project was spun off from the FEV research initiative due to the acquisition of Shaun and his undamaged pre-War genetic code. He was recovered by Conrad Kellogg,Out of Time and his DNA became the basis of the third generation of synths in a project led by Dr. Walter.Implant update session No. 7‎ The infant Shaun became Father to a whole family of engineered synthetic beings. Of course, tests were not without setbacks; in 2229, a defective 3rd generation infiltrator caused the Broken Mask incident, vilifying the Institute in the eyes of the Commonwealth.Fear the Future? The synth, which called itself Mr. Carter, was a prototype that was field tested without the Institute director's approval.Director's recording 108 After an apparent malfunction, Carter went on a shooting spree, murdering at least four people before being brought down by Diamond City Security and revealed to be a synth. Though the Institute did not actually intend to massacre the people of Diamond City, the people of Diamond City have feared and resented the Institute ever since. Meanwhile, existing first generation units were provided with a suite of upgrades, in order to increase their functionality and allow for increased deployment into the Boston ruins. Designated as second generation synthetics, bridging the gap between the skeletal and human-like synths, these models are characterized by thick artificial skin. These second generation synths continued to serve the Institute well into 2287, along with the first generation remnants, although plans were made to gradually retire both the first and second generations in favor of organic synths, with the remainder of mechanical units relegated solely to surface duties. The Institute terminals; Gen 1 phase-out: "Per Father's plans as discussed at the recent Directorate meeting, we will soon begin to phase out our Gen 1 synth units within the Institute, with the intention of relegating all remaining units to surface duties only. Our first generation synths have served admirably and exceeded their design specifications in virtually every category, but the remarkable breakthroughs in synth design and production that have led to our latest, more aesthetically-pleasing models herald a time for change. Over the next several years, we expect to replace all Gen 1 units with Gen 3 units, and in time, we will enact a similar plan with the Gen 2 units as well. As we look toward the future, let us also honor the memories of those whose hard work and innovation made the synths possible, and let us never forget the singular vision that challenged our forebears and that drives us today: Mankind - Redefined. ''- Dr. Alan Binet"'' Nick Valentine and DiMA are unique synths, both being prototype synths intended to bridge the gap between the Gen 2 synths and the truly sapient Gen 3 synths. While DiMA was made to freely develop a personality from experience, Nick's personality was built upon the mind of a pre-War detective who had his mind encoded from a pre-War brain scan, giving him all of the memories and experiences of his namesake. The two of them escaped the Institute together, but due to the limited memory space of their prototype brains, Nick's memory of the escape was deleted. This led him to believe that he was thrown out by the Institute. DiMA later traveled to the Island and founded the synth refuge of Acadia with Faraday. As DiMA reached the limit of remaining space in his prototype brain, he began to artificially increase his memory capacity by storing his memories in connected computers. First generation The first models created by the Institute are skeletal creatures with an unmistakable provenance. Patterned after the human silhouette, their basic chassis consists of a human-like skeleton constructed from alloys, with the power cell and additional mechanisms stored where the chest cavity would be, while visual receptors and the primary processing unit are contained within the artificial skull. Limbs are minimalist, articulated by a network of tensile fibers, simulating muscle action, like in early human prostheses.Synth appearance In practice, first generation synths are simple, yet effective machines. They are employed by The Institute for menial labor within the Institute, maintaining the hundreds of systems keeping the underground habitat in operation, and performing tasks that can be easily automated.First generation synths are commonly seen maintaining different subsystems of the Institute. Like all robots, they can take large amounts of damage, almost never backing down from a fight even with their limbs blown off. What the Gen 1 synths lacked in ability or strength compared to later models, they made up for in expendability and numbers, always capable of being replaced by the Institute.Kellogg's dialogue: "The first synths weren't all that impressive. I'm good, but I'm not that good. But the Institute could always make more, and kept making them better each time." However rugged they are, they have major flaws. While capable of recognizing human speech and interpreting commands given to them, they require careful programming and instructing, as well as patches to keep them in operation.Enrico Thompson: " " (Enrico Thompson's dialogue) The most notorious functionality of first generation synths is navigational software, which requires frequent patching and fixing. Pathfinding software frequently causes first generation synths to try to walk through walls.The Institute terminals; Robotics Terminal, Maintenance Requests: "Submitted By: Oberly.N "Found unit J2-84 cleaning board room. For the third day in a row. I don't think this unit has ever actually LEFT the board room" software patched, unit returned to service Submitted By Ayo.J "Unit X4-72 complaining of blurred vision in right eye." to correct w/o permanent damage, unit wiped and reassigned to Facilities division Submitted By Filmore.A " Primary drive breakdown on B3-47. Third unit this month! Can we please look into this?" dispatched Submitted By Thompson.E "Looks like latest navigation software update has some issues. Found two Gen 1s trying to walk through walls." software updated, all Gen 1 units will require patch. Facilities notified. Submitted By Binet.L "Hey dad. Eve is having trouble speaking today. Lot of stuttering. Can you please look into it?" rare looping issue in speech subroutines, corrected and patched" Second generation The most common variant of mechanical synth in the Commonwealth, second generation synthetics are essentially Gen 1 synths provided with a suite of upgrades to their mechanisms and programming. The most noticeable difference is the inclusion of an internal mesh that shields the mechanisms of the synth from damage and provides support for the artificial skin layer that makes the Gen 2 similar to a human. Though more humanoid in appearance, Gen-2s still possess limited A.I. and superficially resemble a mannequin more than a human. These synths are often found dressed in synth armor when on the surface, or else in Institute jumpers when working down in the Institute. They also speak in a robotic voice, but at a much lower pitch than Gen 1 synths. The Gen 2 synths are primarily used on the surface, where the artificial skin layer and improved mechanics improve their performance well above that of Gen 1s. Gen 2 synths are primarily used for resourcing operations and are the primary workhorse when scouting the surface. They are feared, as they're usually witnessed stripping entire settlements down for parts and killing everything that gets in their way.The Sole Survivor: "So you think this Institute is responsible?" Nick Valentine: " Easy to see why. Those early model synths of theirs strip whole towns for parts, killing everything in their way. Then you got the newer models, good as human, that infiltrate cities and pull strings from the shadows. " (Nick Valentine's dialogue)The Sole Survivor: "What's the Institute do that's got everyone so scared?" Natalie Wright: " You see a bunch of them out there in the Commonwealth. I heard they murder whole towns and carry what's left to who knows where. But the real danger is in the newer models. Synths with real flesh and blood and guts and everything." (Natalie Wright's dialogue) One of the latest targets of a Gen 2 stripping unit was University Point, which saw its population exterminated for resources.The Sole Survivor: "You're afraid of the Institute? Who are they?" Moe Cronin:" " (Moe Cronin's dialogue) Of course, due to their mechanical nature, mechanical synthetics can suffer from major software bugs, for example, causing them to remain in a single room executing its duties in a loop due to faulty navigation software. Other failures are typically mechanical in nature, with their servo motors and drives breaking down due to age. In fact, most second generation synths have lasted long past their projected lifespans, with all the bugs that crop up due to overuse.Institute scientist: "Almost done. Just need to tighten up this primary drive servo." Allie Filmore: " As far as I'm concerned, the phase-out on these older models can't come soon enough." Institute Scientist: "Oh, I don't know. Most of them have lasted long past their projected lifespans." Allie Filmore: " " (AllieFilmore.txt) Third generation interrogating Gunners.]] The most advanced synthetics created by the Institute are fundamentally different from their predecessors. Despite the sequential numbering, they are unrelated to their mechanical counterparts. They are derived from Shaun's pre-War DNA extensively modified using the Institute's own research into the Forced Evolutionary Virus, combining the advantageous adaptations encoded into FEV with the versatility of the human body shape. This allowed the Institute to create a variety a of synths of varying races and appearances despite the base DNA coming from only one source. They are the result of nearly five decades of research, from 2178 to 2227.The Sole Survivor: "Human synths? Really?" Shaun: " The Institute endeavored to create synthetic organics. The most logical starting point, of course, was human DNA. Plenty of that was available, of course, but it had all become corrupted. In this... wasteland... radiation affected everyone. Even in their attempts to shield themselves from the world above, members of the Institute had been exposed. Another source was necessary. But then the Institute found me, after discovering records from Vault 111. An infant, frozen in time, protected from the radiation-induced mutations that had crept into every other human cell in the Commonwealth. I was exactly what they needed. And so it was my DNA that became the basis of the synthetic organics used to create every human-like synth you see today. I am their Father. Through Science, we are family. The synths, me... and you." (Shaun's dialogue)The Institute terminals; Terminal, 2287.2.10: "Entered By: Virgil.B Notes: Nothing new. Always the same. Have entered formal complaint with Directorate; these tests are not bringing in any valuable information. The organics project was spun off decades ago. Why do we insist on continuing this?"The Institute terminals; Terminal, 2277.7.10: "Entered By: Syverson.C Notes: Latest round of testing complete. Results are all within expected parameters. Informed Dr. Zimmer directly, as he had ordered the tests personally. He seemed annoyed with the results; unsure what he was looking for. He declined to specify why he wanted the tests run to begin with."The Institute terminals; Terminal, 2286.4.10: "Entered by: Virgil.B Notes: I have officially assumed the lead role on the project after Dr. Syverson's passing. Latest round of subjects show results similar to previous test runs over last 5 years. No statistical deviation noted." Synthetic organics continue to perform well; the necessity of further tests is unexplained." Third generation synthetics represent the pinnacle of synth technology, being virtually indistinguishable from natural-born humans down to the cellular level. Each Gen 3 synth is built from lab-grown bones, muscles and other tissues that are assembled and brought to life at the Institute's Robotics lab, and are "born" with the bodies and mental faculties of full-grown adult humans. Though entirely biological, each Gen 3 synth contains a neurological implant inside their brain allowing them to be "programmed" and manipulated via voice commands. This implant cannot be detected or removed without killing the synth. Third generation synthetics are unlike humans and some liberated synths do not consider themselves human at all. The reasons for this are multiple, chief among them is the assembly process.The Sole Survivor: "How do they make synths?" Glory: "Damned if I know. The machines are... massive. Complicated. Not like anything I've seen out here. " (Glory's dialogue) Other reasons include the fact that synths do not require sleep at all to function properly, are completely immune to disease and don't require the intake of food or water to generate energy for their bodies certainly contribute.The Sole Survivor: "What makes them superior?" Max Loken: "The list of improvements is exhaustive. I can talk for an hour and still not cover all of it. Imagine what you could accomplish if you could live without fear of hunger or disease. Imagine what you could create if you could use every waking moment of your life as you saw fit, with no need of sleep? Like I said, a momentous time." (Max Loken's dialogue) Generation 3 synths are physically and mentally indistinguishable from ordinary humans, having lab-grown bodies of real human flesh, bones and organs instead of plastic and metal. As Dr. Roslyn Chambers found, no medical tests or procedures can identify someone as a synth without killing them (synths that infiltrate settlements, for example, only drop synth components when killed). Psychological tests, such as Covenant's SAFE test, are dubious at best. However, they are not perfect duplicates and have a few key differences from humans that are not immediately obvious: synths do not age, nor can they gain or lose weight. Views on synths Many denizens of the Commonwealth have become paranoid and prejudiced against synths, fearing they might be abducted by the Institute and replaced with identical copies of themselves. Their paranoia is justified, as some of the most sophisticated synths encountered act as spies and could fool the unaware. There are some examples of Commonwealth citizens that were murdered and replaced with synth duplicates who the Sole Survivor interacts with on missions if they choose to join the Institute. The synths' Institute creators view them as nothing more than machines and treat them as slaves. The Railroad has committed itself to freeing Generation 3 synths from their masters and smuggling them out of the Commonwealth to somewhere the Institute cannot reach them. In contrast, the Brotherhood of Steel has sworn to eliminate all synths, for to them, a machine capable of thinking like a human is an abomination of technology. Gen 1 and 2 synths are less intelligent than Gen 3 synths, but display a level of sapience, as exemplified in their dialogue. They call out to their target "whoever you are, I know you're there"Synth: "Whoever, or whatever you are, I know you are out there." (CreatureDialogueSynth.txt) and will comment that their systems may be in need of recalibration if they lose track of a target.Synth: "Appears to be nothing. Perhaps my sensors need calibration." (CreatureDialogueSynth.txt)Synth: "The sensitivity of my sensors clearly needs adjustment." (CreatureDialogueSynth.txt)Synth: "Odd. My scanners must be malfunctioning." (CreatureDialogueSynth.txt) During the Tradecraft quest, Deacon comments that Gen 1 and 2 synths are on a similar mental level to protectrons and other pre-War robots, causing some debate among members of the Railroad as to if Gen 1 and 2 synths are worth trying to rescue.The Sole Survivor: "What can you tell me about the Gen 1s and 2s?" Deacon: " " (CompanionDeacon.txt) Characteristics While most synths are Gen 1 or Gen 2 and are thus allied to the Institute, they can also be encountered in other places. If the player character has built a radio beacon, incoming settlers have the potential to be Gen 3 synths (non-infiltration). If these settlers are put on a supply line and happen to pass any major Brotherhood of Steel encampment (Cambridge, etc.) they will be fired upon by the entire station, stalling any building the player character can do. Synths can also be a part of a Minutemen patrol if the Sole Survivor has retaken the Castle and has an ample amount of well-off settlements. If a Minutemen patrol that possesses these synths passes a Brotherhood encampment, they will not be fired upon. Sometimes their patrol routes take them straight through the Boston Airport, into the courtyard of Fort Strong, and back through again. They will not fire upon each other and will sometimes pleasantly engage in dialogue with each other. If the player character has established a bad reputation with the Institute (in other words, completed the quest Banished from the Institute), the Sole Survivor's settlements will often be infiltrated by synths who will eventually open fire on the player character's other settlers. This will be a rare occurrence after the Institute is destroyed. Gameplay attributes A synth's limbs will be destroyed when crippled, which will affect a synth in different ways based on its armament. Should a synth's legs be destroyed, it will sit in place and fire upon the player character. A synth armed with a pistol can continue to fire while down after having its left arm destroyed, a synth armed with a rifle must have both arms intact in order to attack. Should a synth's arms be destroyed, they will continue to attack by striking the player character with their electrified stumps. A synth that has its weapon arm and a leg destroyed will be effectively removed from combat, and will not even attempt a melee strike if the player character wanders close. Variants Synth Synths often come in groups of four or so, armed with Institute weapons. |level =10 |perception =4 |hp =50 |xp =20 |dr =16 |er =24 |rr =50 |aggression =1 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Institute pistol (17 ) |attack2 =Melee (5 ) |items = * Fusion cell * Institute laser * Shock baton }} Synth strider Stronger than an ordinary synth, these striders, while fairly weak, are still a significant step up. They, like their counterparts, almost exclusively use Institute weapons and in some instances, shock batons. |level =13 |perception =4 |hp =140 |xp =20 |dr =15 |er =5 |rr =Immune |aggression =1 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Institute pistol (17 ) |attack2 =Melee (8 ) |items = * Fusion cell * Institute laser * Shock baton }} Synth leader Unlike most synths, leaders are armored and possess heavily modified Institute weapons. They almost exclusively travel with other synths and often act as the final opponent in synth occupied areas. |level =13 |perception =4 |hp =140 |xp =20 |dr =15 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Institute rifle (23 ) |attack2 =Melee (13 ) |items = * Synth uniform * Fusion cell * Institute laser * Shock baton }} Synth patroller A step up from the synth strider and leader variants, the patroller is stronger and has better aim. They are usually seen in groups with other synths, such as synth striders or leaders, and are usually seen with Institute pistols or rifles. |level =21 |perception =6 |hp =265 |xp =32 |dr =18 |er =5 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Institute pistol (17 ) |attack2 =Institute rifle (23 ) |attack3 =Melee (15 ) |items = * Fusion cell * Institute laser * Synth armor * Shock baton }} Synth seeker A variant even stronger than the synth patroller. As with other synths, they can be found traveling in groups. Usually seen with the same weapons as the synth patroller. |level =29 |perception =4 |hp =300 |xp =42 |dr =23 |er =5 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Institute pistol (17 ) |attack2 =Institute rifle (23 ) |attack3 =Melee (15 ) |items = * Fusion cell * Institute laser * Synth armor * Shock baton }} Synth trooper Synth troopers are the standard Institute soldier and more aggressive than most of their counterparts. They usually spawn in weaker packs of synth striders or occasionally patrollers. |level =39 |perception =4 |hp =425 |xp =55 |dr =25 |er =15 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Institute pistol (17 ) |attack2 =Melee (17 ) |items = * Fusion cell * Institute laser * Synth armor * Shock baton }} Synth assaulter The synth assaulter is a mid-to-high level synth, that is the first variant to be equipped with synth heavy armor. |level =49 |perception =4 |hp =500 |xp =70 |dr =35 |er =25 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Institute pistol (19 ) |attack2 =Melee (18 ) |items = * Fusion cell * Institute laser * Synth armor * Shock baton }} Synth stormer The synth stormer is a high-level synth, often seen with other high-level variants of synths equipped with sturdy or heavy synth armor. |level =61 |perception =5 |hp =635 |xp =87 |dr =50 |er =40 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Institute pistol (19 ) |attack2 =Melee (17 ) |items = * Fusion cell * Institute laser * Synth armor * Shock baton }} Synth eradicator The synth eradicator is the strongest variant of synth. Boasting strong weapons and armor, they are on par with Brotherhood knights. |level =71+ |perception =6 |hp =760+ |xp =102 |dr =65 |er =50 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Institute rifle (26 ) |attack2 =Melee (18 ) |items = * Synth uniform * Fusion cell * Institute laser * Shock baton }} Bases * ArcJet Systems (during Call to Arms) * Boston mayoral shelter * C.I.T. ruins * Federal surveillance center K-21B * Fort Hagen (during Reunions) * Mahkra Fishpacking * Malden Center * Mass Fusion building (after Mass Fusion) * Sandy Coves Convalescent Home * The Institute * The Switchboard (during Tradecraft) * Ticonderoga (during Operation Ticonderoga) * University Point * Warren Theater }} Notable synths ''Fallout 3'' * Armitage (S3-47) * Harkness (A3-21) ''Fallout 4'' * B-263 * B2-57 * Brooks (L7-92) * Burner (R3-11) * Captain Avery * Chase * Cog * Cole * Curie (after Emergent Behavior; originally G5-19) * Paladin Danse (M7-97) * Dejen * Derrick * DiMA * Eve * F6-33 * Faraday * G9-81 * Gabriel (B5-92) * Glory (G7-81) * H2-22 * Captain Janssen (PR-15) * Jule * Jules * K1-98 (Jenny) * Magnolia * Miranda * Mayor McDonough (M7-62) * Naveen * Nick Valentine * Roger Warwick * Sammy * Shaun (S9-23) * Yuki (S.N.O.W.) * Sturges - based on game files, no in-game dialogue indicators * Synth cafeteria worker * Synth refugee * Synth requisition officer * High Confessor Tektus (after Reformation) * Timothy * X4-18 * X6-88 * X9-27 * XPN-20A * Y9-15 * Z1-14 * Z2-47 * Z3-22 * Z4K-97B }} Notes * In Fallout 3, the synths are known as "androids." Records on Father's terminal give an explanation for the name change. * After a synth's destruction, one can observe their eyes still moving around, despite having been defeated. This seems to stop after decapitation. * Synth models as early as Nick Valentine and DiMA can smell. * Gen 1 and 2 synths are affected by the Troubleshooter's legendary prefix, but Gen 3 synths are affected by the Assassin's prefix. Appearances Synths appear in Fallout 3 and Fallout 4. The two synths encountered in Fallout 3, Armitage and Harkness, were ostensibly Generation 3 synths, and Generation 1 and 2 synths were not introduced until Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * Synths share many similarities with the terminators from the ''Terminator'' film franchise. One is that the Generation 1 synths are nothing more than endoskeletons that loosely resemble a human skeleton, just like the majority of terminators created by SkyNet. The Generation 2 synths differ in that they possess artificial skin like the T-600 terminators shown in Terminator: Salvation. The Generation 3 synths were designed to look exactly like human beings so that they can infiltrate human settlements undetected, which is the exact purpose of the T-800 infiltrator seen in every Terminator film. Sometimes when in combat with Gen 1 and Gen 2 synths, they will say to the player character "You must be terminated." Finally, the biggest similarity is that both the Fallout and Terminator franchises depict a post-apocalyptic America destroyed by nuclear war. * The Generation 3 synths are quite similar to the Replicants from Blade Runner, based on the novel Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? by Philip K. Dick, in that they are synthetic humans genetically engineered entirely out of organic substances and are virtually indistinguishable from real human beings. The author, Philip K. Dick explored ideas of different types of conscious beings as equal with humanity, and the human reaction to these rival sentient beings. This is one of many Blade Runner references throughout the game. In fact, the surname "Deckard," if used in some way as part of the player character's name, is one of the names that Codsworth is capable of saying. This is a reference to Rick Deckard from the film. In addition, the test required to enter Covenant measures psychological response to random questions, very similar to the Voight-Kampff test that Blade Runners give suspected Replicants. * The hunting of rogue synths somewhat references the movie Artificial Intelligence. The movie depicts a futuristic America where androids are used as servants for various jobs, but they commonly gain self-awareness and run away only to be hunted down and destroyed. * The exact distinction between Gen 1 and Gen 2 synths is a little vague. In the games files, there are three types of non Generation 3 synths, not two. Some are unambiguously Gen 1 synths and spawn with a completely exposed mechanical skeleton and typically do not use armor, as seen in Kellogg's memories during Dangerous Minds. On the other hand, some are unambiguously Gen 2 synths and have intact "skin" which can only be damaged by crippling their limbs, expressive faces, and typically wear clothes, such as the synth requisition officer. In between these are synths with rigid plastic skin, which typically spawn at least partially damaged and can be blasted off by the player character even without crippling limbs, similar to other robots. The last group could represent Gen 2's that have begun to decay, but given the more rigid appearance of their skin, they appear to be an earlier model. It could be that Gen 1 synths may have been built with plastic casings that often degraded over time and some units simply have none left. * Gen 2 synths bear similarities to the NS-5 robots from the film ''I, Robot''. * Synths may be based on Star Trek's Androids. Both have human variants such as Data and Gen-3 Synths. There is controversy on what to call them, androids or synths, synths being short for synthetic humans. Both have controversy as to whether they are people or not, as Data, at one point, was threatened to be dissected and used to create more, saying he is not a person. Synths have the Railroad and East Coast Brotherhood of Steel, and they both have someone they call Father, for Data it is the scientist who created him and Lore. For the synths, it is Shaun, who was essential in creating 3rd Gens. Gallery ''Fallout 3'' Harkness.jpg|Harkness, an android found in Rivet City in 2277 Armitage.jpg|Armitage, Dr. Zimmer's bodyguard in 2277 ''Fallout 4'' FO4 Synth Loading Screen.jpg|A Generation 1 synth FO4 Synth loading screen 1.jpg|Generation 2 synth Damaged synth.png|A damaged Generation 2 synth Synth - Generation.jpg|Different Gen 2 synth damage stages Synth concept art.jpg|Concept art Synth_gen_1_and_2_concept_art.jpg|Synth Gen 1 and 2 concept art FO4 Synths and Courser Art Book.jpg|Concept art of a courser and Gen 2 synths DiMA Fo4FH_trailer.png|Modified synth DiMA in the Far Harbor trailer Ilya-nazarov-robotics concept art.jpg|Concept art of Gen 3 synth fabrication Fo-promo-synth-1.png|Synth figurine Fo-promo-synth-2.png|Synth figurine Fo-promo-synth-3.png|Synth figurine References Category:Fallout 3 robots and computers Category:Fallout 4 robots and computers Category:Fallout: Wasteland Warfare robots and computers Category:Technology de:Synth es:Synth fr:Synthétique hu:Synth ja:Synth ko:신쓰 pl:Syntek pt:Sintético ru:Синт uk:Синт zh:合成人